


Отголоски Войны: Книга 1: Размытые границы

by lukas_solar



Series: Коты-Воители: Цикл 5.5: Отголоски Войны [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_solar/pseuds/lukas_solar
Summary: Мой пятый цикл "Котов-воителей", продолжение "Знамения Звезд".Когда Озеро, питающее племена, угрожает разделить их друг от друга, одна кошка делает выбор в пользу того, что считает правильным, и встает на путь великой судьбы."Гроза Ежевичной Звезды" - не канон в этой Вселенной.Примеч. переводчика:После перевода первой части будет перевод сиквелов!Все имена переведены в соответствии с устоявшимися русскими вариантами (на основе российской кото-воительской вики), за исключением оригинальных имен, не появлявшихся ранее в серии.Я перевел "Echoes of the War" как "Отголоски Войны", потому что эхо тут во множественном числе, и я захотел показать эту деталь, что это не одно конкретное эхо, а много-много отголосков, влияющие на происходящее.





	1. Список персонажей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EOTW: Book One: Faded Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906298) by [Jayie_The_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayie_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Jayie_The_Hufflepuff). 



**Персонажи:**

**Грозовое племя**

**Предводитель:**  
Ежевичная Звезда – темно-коричневый полосатый кот с янтарными глазами; оруженосец: Кувшинка 

**Глашатая:**  
Белка – темно-рыжая кошка с зелеными глазами

 **Целитель:**  
Воробей – слепой серо-полосатый кот с голубыми глазами

 **Воины:**  
Листвичка – светло-коричневая полосатая кошка с янтарными глазами, бывшая целительница  
Березовик – светло-коричневый полосатый кот  
Ягодник – палевый кот; оруженосец – Янтарничка  
Мышеус – серо-белый кот; оруженосец: Снеголапик  
Львиносвет – золотисто-полосатый кот с янтарными глазами  
Маковка – черепаховая кошка  
Лисохвост – красно-полосатый кот  
Прыгунец – черно-белый кот; оруженосец: Семечко  
Пестроцветик – черепахово-белая кошка; оруженосец: Каплелап  
Шмель – светло-серый кот с черными полосками  
Искра – серебристо-белая полосатая кошка с темно-синими глазами  
Крот – буро-кремовый кот

 **Оруженосцы:**  
Кувшинка – темно-полосатая кошка с пятнышками  
Семечко – светло-рыжая кошка  
Янтарничка – очень маленькая серо-белая кошечка  
Снеголапик – белый котик с янтарными глазами  
Каплелап – длинношерстный серый кот

 **Королевы:**  
Пеплогривка – серо-полосатая королева, мать котят Львиносвета – мать Тихуши, черной кошечки с белой полосой и Вспышечки, светло-рыжего полосатого котика с зелеными глазами  
Шиповница – темно палевая кошка, мать котят Крота – Лучика, темно-палево-белого котика и Светика, светло-коричневого котика с белыми лапами.  
Орешница – маленькая серо-белая кошечка, мать котят Лисохвоста – мать Вьюрочка, светло-рыже-белого котика и Лепестинки, бледно-серой кошечки с голубыми глазами  
Голубка – светло-серая кошечка с золотистыми глазами, мать котят Шмеля  
Ромашка – палевая длинношерстная кошка с пастбища

Старейшины:  
Белохвост – длинношерстный белый кот с голубыми глазами  
Яролика – белая кошка с рыжими пятнами  
Милли – серо-полосатая кошка с голубыми глазами  
Медуница – трехцветная кошка с янтарными глазами

**Племя Теней**

**Предводитель:**  
Рябиннозвезд – рыжий кот

 **Глашатай:**  
Дубравник – маленький бурый кот

 **Целитель:**  
Прутик – полосатый коричневый кот с обрубком хвоста

 **Воины:**  
Дымопят – черный кот; оруженосец: Мохолап  
Когтегрив – темно-коричневый полосатый кот  
Снегокрылка – чисто-белая кошка  
Оливка – черепаховая кошка  
Выдролапа – серая кошка с черными стопами  
Дождезубка – серая кошка  
Каплеус – темно-полосатый кот; оруженосец: Камнелап  
Пестролапая – светлая черепаховая кошка  
Древохвостка – темно-бурая кошка 

**Королевы**  
Сосногривая – черная кошка  
Яблочница – крапчатая бурая кошка  
Светлоспинка – палевая длинношерстная кошка (мать Полосатика, темно-бурого полосатого котенка и Дымочки, темно-палевой кошечки)  
Рыжинка – черепаховая кошка с зелеными глазами

 **Старейшины:**  
Жабник – темно-бурый кот  
Враноклюв – черно-белый кот  
Крысобой – бурый кот с длинным шрамом поперек спины

 

**Племя Ветра**

**Предводительница:**  
Хмурая Звезда – серая кошка

 **Глашатай:**  
Проныра – рыжий кот с белыми лапами

 **Целитель:**  
Пустельга – крапчатый бурый кот; ученик – Льдонолап

 **Воины**  
Грач – темно-серый кот  
Утёсница – очень светло-серо-белая кошка с голубыми глазами  
Кролик – коричнево-белый кот  
Головешка – серый кот с двумя темными лапами; оруженосец – Скоролап;  
Верескоглазка – светло-коричневая полосатая кошка с голубыми глазами; мать котят Ветерка  
Осока – светло-коричневая полосатая кошка  
Малоног – черный кот  
Жавороночка – серая кошка с зелеными глазами  
Темнокрылка – темно-серая полосатая кошка с зелеными глазами, дочь Верескоглазки и Ветерка;  
Черноспинка – бурая крапчатая кошка с янтарными глазами, дочь Верескоглазки и Ветерка 

**Королевы:**  
Конопушка – черепаховая кошка с огромным белым пятном на лбу

 

**Речное племя**

**Предводительница:**  
Невидимая Звезда – голубовато-серая кошка с голубыми глазами

 **Глашатай:**  
Камышинник – черный кот

 **Целительница:**  
Ивушка – серо-полосатая кошка

 **Воины:**  
Карпозубка – темно-серая кошка  
Просвирник – светло-коричневый полосатый кот  
Снегирь – черепаховый с белым кот  
Лепестянка – серо-белая кошка; оруженосец: Пижмолап  
Травник – светло-коричневый кот  
Мохоножка – коричнево-белая кошка; оруженосец: Плавничок (худой темно-серый котик с темно-янтарными глазами)  
Быстрохвост – светло-коричневый кот  
Цаплехват – коричневый полосатый кот  
Листокрылая – светло-серая кошка, оруженосец: Угрелап (худой темно-серый кот с бледно-янтарными глазами)  
Прудик – темно-коричневый кот с белыми лапами 

**Королевы:**  
Вечерница – бурая полосатая кошка  
Сребросветик – серебристая полосатая кошка, 

**Старейшины:**  
Мглуша – светло-серая полосатая кошка  
Прыткохвост – рыже-белый кот

 **Коты вне племен**  
Дымок – мускулистый серо-белый кот, живущий в амбаре на пастбище  
Флосси – маленькая серо-белая кошка, живущая на пастбище

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примеч. переводчика:  
> Все имена переведены в соответствии с устоявшимся русским каноном (с опорой на российские издания и кото-воительскую вики), за исключением оригинальных имен.  
> Оригинальные имена переведены не дословно, т.к. к некоторым из них довольно сложно подобрать аналоги на русском языке в рамках устоявшихся вариантов, поэтому где-то я опирался на ближайшие ассоциации, где-то на благозвучие, а где-то на типичность имен. Так, например, Darkbreeze стала Темнокрылкой, Wetwhisker - Каплеусом (потому что Мокроус у нас уже был в первом цикле), а Dewfrost - Дождезубкой, потому что, во-первых, у нас на фанфик уже оказалось много котов с корнем "капле", а во-вторых, корень "frost" ни разу не был переведен дословно (например, Коршуна в оригинале звали Hawkfrost). И как бы я не хотел адаптировать *frost как, например, *зим, но наш русскоязычный канон этого не приемлет, поэтому пришлось искать другие варианты, связанные с холодом или, на крайний случай, с резкостью и остротой. Так и пришел в голову суффикс *зубка.
> 
> П.С. Некоторых знакомых нам имен вроде Крутобока или Дыма нет в списке персонажей, это будет объяснено позднее по сюжету.


	2. Пролог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Воробей получает знак.

Маленький кот раздраженно содрогался от ночного ветерка, задувавшего в палатку целителя. Он поднял нос и осторожно понюхал воздух. Холодный воздух Голых Деревьев не подавал никаких намеков на потепление. Пройдет несколько месяцев, прежде чем в лес снова придет тепло.

Воробей слышал, как его соплеменники в своих палатках вздрагивали и хныкали от голода. Этот сезон Голых Деревьев был суров. Крутобок, Дым и Ягельки, младший котенок Львиносвета и Пеплогривки, уже замерзли насмерть, а Вишнелапка серьезно заболела. Юная кошечка лежала на полу в палатке Воробья, тихий стон вырвался из ее горла. Смерть Ягельки особенно тяжело ударила по Воробью. Бедная малышка выглядела точь-в-точь как Львиносвет – однажды он увидел ее в видении. Он знал, как сильно разбито сердце у его брата. Воробей скорбел по племяннице, как если бы сам был ее отцом. Т.к. у него и его давно умершей любви Половинки Луны не могло быть котят, он взял под опеку котят своего брата так, словно они были его собственными. Ему нравилось думать, что они с Половинкой Луны могли бы стать их родителями, что все могло бы сложиться иначе.

Целитель раздраженно потряс головой, резко выбрасывая мысли из головы. _Прекрати мечтать!_ Ему необходимо сконцентрироваться на помощи соплеменникам. Они потеряют больше котов от холода, если их целитель будет блуждать в мыслях. Мороз уничтожил все травы, а добычи недоставало. Из того, что Голубка передала целителю, следовало, что тоже самое происходило в оставшихся трех племенах.

 _Мышиный помет!,_ выругался на себя Воробей. _В моих лапах сила звезд, а все, что я могу делать – просто сидеть, пока вокруг меня умирают мои соплеменники! Проще было сражаться против Сумрачного леса._

Шаги вывели Воробья из горьких мыслей. Лишайник напротив его палатки приподнялся, и он услышал дыхание около входа. Знакомый запах приближался к нему.

– Воробей? – Это была Кувшинка, ученица Ежевичной Звезды.

У полосато-серого кота затряслись лапы. Сегодня он отдал большую часть своей еды Пеплогривке, Шиповнице и Орешнице, трем племенным королевам, поэтому он немного ослаб.

– Чего тебе? – проворчал он. Голод резал по его речи, как и у остальных котов.

Воробей чувствовал тревогу и волнение, исходящую от Кувшинки. Казалось, она даже не заметила, как огрызнулся на нее целитель.

– Львиносвет хочет тебя увидеть, – робко мяукнула она.

Сердце у Воробья замерло. Перед глазами у него пронесся образ отмороженного тела Ягельки. Он проскочил мимо Кувшкинки, крикнув ей через плечо:

– Присматривай за Вишнелапкой!

С бешено стучащим от ужаса сердцем он помчался в детскую. 

Целитель затормозил у входа в детскую, тяжело дыша от усилия, который стоил ему этот короткий бег. Он настороженно принюхался к воздуху, страшась мысли о запахе еще одного мертвого котенка.

– Что случилось? – потребовал он. – Тихуша и Вспышечка в порядке?

Он услышал, как Пеплогривка подняла голову, а Львиносвет вскочил на лапы. Воробей почувствовал облегчение Пеплогривки от его прихода, но затем ее эмоции неожиданно закрылись от него, и она отгородила свой разум. Теперь так вели себя многие коты. Теперь, когда его тайна вышла наружу, и каждый кот знал, на что способна Троица. Все, кроме некоторых старейшин, более опытных котов, выглядели напуганными тем, что их целитель способен прочитать их мысли. Воробей мог легко обойти защиту Пеплогривки, но не хотел. Сейчас он собирался получить информацию от Львиносвета.

Он мельком просмотрел мысли брата. В отличие от остальных его брат не предпринимал таких больших попыток скрыть свои мысли от Воробья, поэтому целителю было легко вторгнуться в разум Львиносвета. Воробей испустил вздох облегчения, когда осознал, что все чувства его брата были только волнением, а не горем.

Огромный кот подошел к брату.

– Тихуша и Вспышечка открыли глаза вчера, – нерешительно начал он.

Тревога начала нарастать у Воробья.

– Ты послал за мной, чтобы сообщить об этом? – сухо спросил он, но его сердце стиснул страх. Он знал, что собирается сказать ему Львиносвет, но все равно ему надо было это услышать.

Львиносвет вздохнул.

– Воробей, я думаю, что Тихуша слепая.

Воспоминания серо-полосатого кота сразу же перенесли его в день рождения Тихуши. Роды были трудными, Пеплогривка ослабла от холода и голода. Все трое котят были маленькими и слабенькими, но все родились живыми. Воробей поздравлял пару, но в тот момент к нему вдруг вернулось зрение. Он увидел Ягельку, Вспышечку и Тихушу, слабо сосущих живот матери. Странность Тихуши заключалось в том, что она не заплакала после рождения, как большинство котят. С самого начала она была самой слабой из котят, едва ли больше детеныша птицы. Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем она впервые мяукнула, будто ждала, чтобы увидеть, мяукнет ли она его вообще, прежде чем заявит о себе миру. Она была крохотной, ее черная как смола шерстка плотно прилегала к телу. Маленькая белая полоска проходила меж глаз и спускалась к носу. Несмотря на то, что она была новорожденной, она уже напомнила Воробью его покойную сестру, Остролистую.

Зловонный запах Щербатой окутал его, и ее голос проскрежетал ему в уши: _«Запомни ее, Воробей. Ты должен помочь ей встретить ее судьбу»,_ Старуха помедлила и затем заговорила снова, ее голос зазвучал более плавно для ее возраста: _«Темные времена наступают. Только слепая верность да тихая жертва спасут племена.»_

– Воробей? Ты слушаешь?

Воробей отпрянул, вернувшись в реальность от резких слов Львиносвета. Целитель потряс головой, прогоняя видение и размышляя, что во имя Звездного племени случится дальше. 

– Дай мне проверить, – сказал он.

Слепой кот потянулся за запахом Тихуши и мягко подвинул котенка ближе к себе. Он быстро вдохнул, прежде чем погрузился в мысли котенка, стараясь отыскать сквозь воспоминания любой намек на цвет или свет. Но их не было. Воспоминания котенка были так же темны, как зрение Воробья.

Воробей потрясенно моргнул.

_Она слепая! Ох, Звездное племя, что дальше?_

Полосатый кот застыл от ужаса, осознав глубину своего открытия. Тихуша никогда не сможет видеть, даже в своих снах, как мог Воробей. Она никогда не поймет, что значит зрение. Бедный котенок может никогда не стать полноценной частью Грозового племени.

Воробей уронил голову.

– Мне жаль, – прошептал он. 

Он услышал, как резко вдохнула Пеплогривка, и отчаяние хлынуло сквозь ее охраняемые мысли, как вода сквозь плотину. Мысли Львиносвета были потоком злости, отчаяния, и в конце концов смирения.

– Это моя вина, – пробормотал огромный кот. – Я родственник слепому коту. И через меня это передалось моей дочери.

Воробей негромко зарычал на небрежно брошенные слова Львиносвета, отсылающие к его слепоте, но в этот раз не стал возражать. Он был слишком в состоянии шока.

 _Что если ты ошиблась, Щербатая?_ , застонал он про себя. _Как она сможет спасти племя без зрения?_

Сам же он смог только из-за своей силы. Как сможет котенок, без зрения или силы звезд в своих лапах, вообще спасти Грозовое племя?

Неожиданно мир вокруг него залился светом. Он больше был не в детской, а в глубине леса на территории Грозового племени. Светло-золотой луч струился сквозь деревья, окрашивая лесную подстилку в светлые оттенки. В нескольких шагах от палатки целителя стояла одинокая кошка. Повзрослевшая Тихуша была меньше Воробья, зато поджарой; тяжелые мускулы перекатывались под лоснящейся шкурой. Ее черная шерсть, цвета полуночного неба, была короткой и блестящей, и не такой пушистой как у Остролистой, но все же цветом шерсти и формой головы Тихуша была похожа на его сестру.

Кошка стояла перед Воробьем, сильная, могущественная, уверенная, ее серые глаза сверкали свирепой верностью. До боли в сердце знакомый нежный запах обволок Воробья. Он испустил легкий стон.

– Половинка Луны.

Ее нежный голос зазвучал у него в ушах.

– Помоги ей, Воробьиное Крылышко. Направь ее лапы на правильный путь. Она должна стать настоящим воином, чтобы быть готовой к грядущему. Верь в ее силу.

Ее запах начал исчезать, и лес вокруг кота стал темнеть. Воробей запаниковал.

– Нет, Половинка Луны! – охнул он. – Не уходи!

Ее голос исчезал.

– Я всегда буду ступать рядом с тобой, Воробьиное Крылышко.

Запахи и звуки детской вернулись к Воробью, и сейчас он лишь смог уловить ее последние слова: _«Пока однажды ты не присоединишься ко мне.»_

Темнота вокруг Воробья и холодный воздух Листопада вернули целителя к его чувствам. Он снова был слеп.

Голос Шиповницы зазвучал с другого конца детской. 

– Теперь она не сможет стать воином, – ее голос был мягок и жалостлив. Королева перевернулась с бока на бок и застонала. Ее живот был круглым и громоздким, и, меньше, чем через луну, у нее должны были родиться котята. 

– Может она станет следующим целителем?

Паника накрыла Воробья от ее предложения. Он отчаянно перебирал мысли Пеплогривки и Львиносвета в попытке найти хоть какие-то искры негодования или надежды. Ледяные когти впились его сердце, когда он понял, что в их мыслях было лишь смирение и сожаление. Он стиснул зубы и зарычал. _Они так легко сдадутся насчет своей дочери?_

Что-то внутри Воробья щелкнуло.

– Нет! 

Не обращая внимания на тревогу других котов, он подтянул Тихушу к себе, где бы мог защитить ее. Худой кот выгнул спину и угрожающе зашипел.

– Тихуша должна вступить на иной путь. И что с того, что она не видит?

Он покачал головой, слепо глядя на любого, кто посмеет противостоять ему. 

– Тихуша станет воином, даже если мне придется учить ее самому!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примеч. от автора:  
> И вот мы здесь, в прологе Размытых Границ. Чтобы вы знали, POV Воробья будет только в прологе. Мне не по душе, что придется отойти от взгляда от его лица, но так надо. Тем не менее, скоро узнаем больше. Я правда надеюсь, что вам, ребят, понравится фанфик, и что вы не думаете, что это слишком банально – писать об еще одном слепом коте. 
> 
> Примеч. от переводчика:  
> В оригинале Тихуша – Silentkit, что можно перевести и через значение «молчать», и через «быть тихой». Я решил выбрать второй вариант.
> 
> UPD: Вспышечка в оригинале Blazekit, Ягелька – Lichenkit.


	3. Глава 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошло шесть лун, и Тихуша со Вспышечкой готовы стать оруженосцами.

Снег, выпавший в сезон Голых Деревьев, уже давно растаял, и на лес опустилось тепло Зеленых Листьев. Дичи было в изобилии – Тихуша слышала, как воины, наперевес с добычей, приветствуют друг друга.

В детской рядом со своей матерью, Шиповницей, вздрагивал Лучик. Его брат Светик шумно дремал меж лап Шиповницы. Орешница уснула вместе со своими котятами, Вьюрочком и Лепестинкой. Новая королева, Голубка, спала у дальнего края детской; ее живот округлился в ожидании котят от Шмеля. Ее друг поминутно вбегал в детскую и приносил своей подруге перья, чтобы подбить ими детскую, и добычу, либо же спрашивал, хорошо ли она себя чувствует, и не должен ли Воробей проверить ее. Однажды Голубка даже пошутила, что скоро Шмель предложить сам родить вместо нее, но Тихуша знала, как сильно королевы любят друга Голубки.

Ее собственный отец тоже часто навещал их, оживленно присоединяясь к ним в игровых битвах. Тихуша с братом обожали карабкаться на широкие плечи Львиносвета и позволяли ему пронести их по всему лагерю. Пеплогривка часто раздраженно качала головой, глядя на их буйства, но Тихуша любила их. В конце концов, ей необходимо практиковаться, если она собирается стать великим воином.

Шаги оповестили ее, что к детской приближается другой кот. Она открыла рот, чтобы принюхаться, и расслабилась, т.к. знакомый запах трав и леса омыл ее с ног до головы. Это был Воробей, другой частый гость в детской. Целитель всегда приходил сюда к ней и ее брату, почти как второй отец. Его запах Тихуша знала, как свой собственный. Он пах травами, мхом и песком из палатки целителя, и, чуть слабее, лесом за лагерем. В его запахе чувствовался намек на вересковую степь, но Тихуша никогда не говорила ему об этом. Худой кот вспыльчиво реагировал на свое происхождение, наполовину восходящее к племени Ветра.

Она подошла ко входу, ожидая, когда придет Воробей.

– И снова ты здесь, не так ли? – сухо мяукнула она.

Целитель со смехом замурчал.

– Не смогу подкрасться к тебе, не правда ли? Еще даже не оруженосец, а уже желаешь покрасоваться перед целителем? – резкие слова Воробья противоречили его теплому тону. 

Двое котов дотронулись до носиков друг друга, и урчание пронеслось по горлу Тихуши. Она любила подтрунивать над ворчливым целителем, сухо и язвительно отвечая на его насмешливые слова.

Воробей прошел мимо котенка и оживленно сказал:

– Идем, мне нужно поговорить с твоей матерью. Ты, конечно, тоже можешь пойти, если полна решимости повсюду сунуть свой нос.

Заинтересовавшись, Тихуша побежала вслед за целителем, размышляя, зачем ему понадобилось поговорить с ее мамой.

Теплые запахи детской снова пронеслись мимо Тихуши, также, как и мяуканья котят. Вьюрочек и Лепестинка, самые юные котята, родившиеся луну назад, уже должно быть проснулись. Пеплогривка подняла голову, когда Воробей подошел к ней; она подвинулась, и мягкая шерстка задела мох в гнездышке.

– Здравствуй, Воробей. Что привело тебя? – ее голос прозвучал заинтересовано, но настороженно. Тихуша с любопытством навострила ушки. Что насторожило ее маму?

– Пойдем со мной, – грубо сказал Воробей. – Мы должны поговорить с Ежевичной Звездой о церемонии в оруженосцы для ваших котят.

Тихуша ахнула от возбуждения. _"Наконец-то!"_ Они ждала этот день в течение долгих лун.

Последовала короткая пауза, во время которой Пеплогривка беспокойно хлестнула хвостом по земле.

– Хорошо, – наконец мяукнула она. – Но я не уверена, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее.

Королева поднялась на ноги, ее лапы мягко простучали по песчаному пологу детской, когда она побежала за Воробьем на выход. Тихуша последовала было за ними, но тут Воробей хвостом преградил ей путь.

– Не сейчас, любопытная моська, – прорычал он. – Останься здесь с Шиповницей, – он повернулся и вышел из палатки.

Тихуша в замешательстве остановилась. Что ее мама имела ввиду? _"Я не уверена, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее."_

Она застыла от неожиданной мысли, пришедшей к ней в голову. _"Значит ли это, что нашу церемонию посвящения в оруженосцы могут отложить?"_

Мелкие шажки раздались за пределами детской. Запах ее брата просочился в детскую и нарастал. Тихуша подняла голову:

– Вспышечка?

Крупный котенок вошел в палатку, его шерстка сильно пахла белкой и слабее другой добычей. Тихуша слышала, как он что-то неуклюже нес. Судя по запаху, это была белка. Он бросил дичь к ее лапам.

– Я лишь захватил еды, – похоже, он заметил пустое гнездышко, поэтому спросил. – Куда ушла Пеплогривка?

Тихуша вскинула голову – она приняла решение.

– Она ушла увидеться с Ежевичной Звездой, и мы последуем за ней! – объявила Тихуша, высоко подняв хвост.

– Зачем? – спросил недоуменно Вспышечка. В отличие от сестры, он не был отважным и склонным к острым ощущениям.

– Потому что они говорят о нашей церемонии посвящения в оруженосцы! – важно проинформировала она его. – Мы заслуживаем услышать, что они скажут.

Ее брат резко вдохнул.

– Но мы можем попасть в большие неприятности! Что если они отложат нашу церемонию?

– Что, если они уже о ней говорят? – прошипела Тихуша. – Мы должны выяснить!

Котенок покорно вздохнул.

– Ладно. Тогда давай пойдем, пока все остальные спят.

Тихуша ощутила прилив удовольствия. _"Наконец-то!"_ Они потратили много времени на спор. Она быстро послушала, спит ли Голубка – с ее силами серая королева найдет их быстрее, чем она скажет «мышка». Но та мирно похрапывала, ее лапы легонько дергались во сне. Тихуша надеялась, что та не проснется до их возвращения.

Она повела брата наружу в лагерь, внимательно принюхиваясь к воздуху на наличие воинов. Скорее всего рассветный патруль уже ушел, и ни у кого больше не было причин рано вставать. Тихуша слышала храп воителей в воинской палатке так же, учеников в палатке оруженосцев и старейшин в их палатке. Она слышала голова, идущие из палатки предводителя, но не могла разобрать, о чем они говорят.

– Нам надо подойти поближе, – прошептала она брату.

Двое котят тихо поползли по краю скалы. На ней были трещины и углы, по которым они могли бы вскарабкаться наверх высокого выступа, из опыта знала Тихуша, но сейчас в том не было нужды. Они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы услышать.

Глубокий голос Ежевичной Звезды доносился из палатки.

– Честно говоря, Воробей, я не знаю, почему ты так упрям в этом вопросе. Ты и правда думаешь, что так лучше для нее?

Эти слова озадачили Тихушу. 

_"Для нее? Они говорят обо мне?"_

Она поднялась на задние лапы, поставив передние на выступ скалы.

– Конечно! – это был Воробей, его голос звучал резко и враждебно. – Ты считаешь, она будет счастлива в палатке целителя вместе со мной?

Тихуша смешалась. _"Что? Почему они говорят про меня, как про будущую целительную? Мышеголовость какая!"_

Голос Ежевичной Звезды зазвучал вновь.

– Правда, Воробей, говоришь ли ты за Тихушу? Я помню, как сильно ты хотел стать воином…

Воробей отрезал:

– Это другое! Мне всегда было суждено стать целителем. Но не Тихуше, – настаивал он. – Ты не можешь отказать ей в воинской подготовке, только потому что она слепая!

Тихуша испустила вздох, больше не беспокоясь, услышат ее или нет. Позади нее застыл Вспышечка, на палатку предводителя опустилась тишина. Наконец, их позвал Воробей:

– Тихуша, иди сюда. Вспышечка, ты тоже. Я чую вас оттуда.

Все еще ошеломленная, она стала карабкаться на выступ. Вспышечка легонько подталкивал ее сзади на правильный путь. Наконец, они достигли верхушки, где ждали Ежевичная Звезда, Пеплогривка и Воробей. 

Пеплогривка бросилась к детям, гневно ощетинив шерсть.

– Я думала, вы двое должны были остаться в детской! – отругала она детей.

Тихуша пропустила ее слова мимо ушей. Она прошла мимо королевы и встала перед Ежевичной Звездой.

– Вы не можете отказать мне в воинской подготовке! – умоляюще сказала она, ее голос охватил страх. – Я собираюсь стать самой лучшей из всех воинов, которые когда-либо были в Грозовом племени! Я буду заниматься вдвое упорнее, чем другие оруженосцы!

– Видите? – прозвучал голос Воробья позади нее. – Я же сказал вам, что ей не понравится это.

Ежевичная Звезда вздохнул. Он поднялся на лапы и нерешительно дернул хвостом.

– Как среди воинов сможет прижиться слепой? – мягко спросил он котенка. – В разгар битвы, как ты узнаешь, кто твои враги? Как ты будешь охотиться, если не видишь? Или спускаться по деревьям, не видя, как высоки они? Это просто-напросто слишком опасно.

Тихуша распушилась от злости, ненавидя снисходительный тон Ежевичной Звезды.

– А вы знаете, как выглядит каждый из врагов? – бросила она вызов. – Вы помните в лицо каждого сумрачного кота? Речного? – кошечка стала похожа на меховой шар, ее мускулы затвердели от злости. – Я узнаю их по запаху и буду сражаться с ними на звук. Мне не нужно зрение, чтобы знать, в кого вцепиться, а кому помочь. Я также буду охотиться по запаху и по звуку. Пока я слышу добычу, я буду знать ее размер и как далеко она. Что же касается лазания по деревьям, я могу услышать голос другого кота с земли или шелест травы, и я узнаю, как далеко она от меня. Все просто! – не обращая внимания на ох Пеплогривки в ответ на ее грубость, она протянула мордочку в сторону Ежевичной Звезды, низко опустившего голову. – Я чую лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Я заслуживаю стать воином!

Вспышечка, сидящий в отдалении, заговорил:

– Она права, – тихо сказал он, – я видел, как она говорила, кто из котов входит в лагерь до того, как они проходили через колючую ограду, – он выглядел смущенным, когда закончил говорить, но полным решимости поддержать сестру.

Тихуша кивнула, благодарная брату за поддержу.

– Я смогу, Ежевичная Звезда, – умоляюще попросила она, ее гнев уступил место отчаянию. – Прошу, я хочу стать воином.

Последовала долгая тишина. Тихуша не умела читать мысли как Воробей, но могли прочесть колебания Ежевичной Звезды по тихому переступанию с лапы на лапу и покалыванию в его шерсти. Она продолжала умолять в голове. _"Прошу. Пожалуйста, скажи да."_

Наконец, Ежевичная Звезда вздохнул. 

– Очень хорошо.

Тихуша визгнула, услышав его согласие, прежде чем захлопнула рот. 

_"Ты станешь оруженосцем. Так веди себя соответственно!"_

Предводитель продолжил:

– Я не вижу, какое право я имею я имею отказать кому-то в праве помогать соплеменникам. Кроме того, если твоим лапам суждено ступать по другому пути, мы вскоре об это узнаем, - он сел, обернув хвост вокруг лап. – Мы проведем церемонию на закате, вместе с церемонией посвящения Кувшинки и Семечко в воины. 

Это был явный конец разговора. Тихуша благодарно склонила голову перед предводителем, а затем последовала за матерью, братом и дядей из палатки, ее шерстка гудела от возбуждения.

_"Я стану оруженосцем!"_

Пеплогривка все еще ругалась на них, пока они шли обратно в детскую, но ее голос выдавал гордость за то, что оба ее котенка станут воинами.

– Я думала, что обучила вас двоих лучше, чем шпионить за разговорами, которые вас не касаются. 

– Прости, Пеплогривка, – покорно сказал Вспышечка. – Но мы сделали хорошую вещь. Иначе Тихуша стала бы целительницей! – он сказал это так, будто ничего на свете не было хуже этого. 

Тихуше пришлось согласиться, но, услышав раздраженное ворчание Воробья, решила, что лучше сказать об этом вслух. 

Пеплогривка вздохнула.

– Я полагаю ты прав, – что-то было в ее голове, некий намек на грусть и чувство потери. Тихуша с интересом навострила ушки. Она знала, что ее мать когда-то была Пепелицей, которая вынужденно стала целительницей из-за сломанной ноги. Помнит ли она это чувство принуждения к столь нежеланному положению? 

Позади них раздалось ворчание Воробья.

– Я надеюсь, вы двое, не будете такими любопытными, когда станете оруженосцами.  
Тихуша повернулась к нему, готовая к обмену насмешками.

– Тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Мы любопытны лишь, когда рядом есть кто-то интересный.  
Воробей фыркнул.

– Бесстыжая, – поругал он ее, но сквозь ворчание слышалась гордость.

Пеплогривка раздраженно вздохнула.

– Честно говоря, Воробей, с каждым днем она все больше похожа на тебя.

Тихуша заурчала, радуясь мысли, что ее сравнили с целителем. Пеплогривка наклонилась и быстро лизнула дочь между ушками.

– Иди вперед и поиграй, если хочешь. Будь готова к церемонии на закате.

Тихуша кивнула, урчание не покидало ее горла. 

_"Время почти пришло!"_

Они с братом стремглав понеслись вперед, полные решимости как можно больше всего сделать в последний день их котячества.

Казалось, день растянулся на целую вечность, но наконец наступил закат. Ежевичная Звезда, ужинающий зябликом вместе со своей глашатоей и подругой Белкой, прыгнул на каменный выступ выступ и сел, встретившись лицом к лицу с племенем с Каменного карниза. Он выкрикнул знакомые слова: «Пусть все коты, способные охотиться самостоятельно, соберутся под Каменным карнизом на собрание племени».

Племя начало собираться вокруг карниза, смешиваясь друг с другом запахами и голосами. Никто не вскрикивал удивленно из толпы. Всем было известно, что Кувшинка и Семечко несколько дней назад прошли воинское испытание. Было нетрудно предположить цель собрания. Лапки Тихуши покалывало от волнения. _"Время пришло!"_

Глубокий голос Ежевичной Звезды раздался с Каменного карниза.

– Грозовое племя, последний сезон Листопада выдался тяжелым для нас. Из-за холода мы потеряли много котов. Но сейчас снова наступил сезон Юных Листьев, и мы стали сильнее, чем когда-либо. Чтобы отпраздновать выживших в тот суровый сезон Голых Деревьев, двое оруженосцев будут удостоены честью получить воинские имена. Кувшинка и Семечко, выйдите вперед.

Тихуша услышала шаги – двое оруженосцев вышли из толпы и встали под Каменным карнизом. 

Ежевичная Звезда снова спустился вниз на землю и властно встал перед оруженосцами. 

– Я, Ежевичная Звезда, предводитель Грозового племени, призываю своих предков-воителей взглянуть на этих оруженосцев. Они упорно трудились, постигая благородный Воинский закон, и теперь я с радостью могу представить вам новых воителей, – он склонил голову. – Кувшинка, Семечко, обещаете ли вы строго чтить Воинский закон и, не щадя жизни, защитить и оберегать свое племя даже ценой собственной жизни?

Нежный голос Кувшинки прозвучал первым:

– Обещаю! – заурчала она.

– Обещаю, – мяукнула Семечко, ее распирало от гордости и волнения.

Глубокий голос Ежевичной Звезды раскатисто зазвучал вновь:

– Тогда властью Звездного племени я даю вам новые имена, – сначала он повернулся к своей ученице. – Кувшинка, отныне тебя будут звать Лилия. Звездное племя чтит твою мудрость и верность, и мы приветствуем тебя в качестве полноправного воина Грозового племени.

Последовала небольшая пауза, т.к. Ежевичная Звезда положил подбородок на голову Лилии, она почтительно лизнула его в плечо.

Дальше огромный кот повернулся к Семечко.

– Семечко! Отныне тебя будут звать Подсолнечница! Звездное племя гордится твоей храбростью и силой, и мы приветствуем тебя как полноправного члена Грозового племени.

Племя разразилось поздравлениями новых воинов.

– Лилия! Подсолнечница! Лилия! Подсолнечница! 

Тихуша слышала голоса Маковки и Пеплогривки, они звучали громче остальные. Они выросли близкими кошками с их сестрами с тех пор, как их отец, Бурый, погиб под лапами Чудища. После этого Медуница ушла в палатку старейшин, горюя, но оставаясь уверенной, что ее друг смотрит на нее из Звездного племени. Тихуша полагала, что после битвы с Сумрачным Лесом, когда звездные воители пришли помочь им в сражении, каждый кот почувствовал себя ближе к Звездному племени. Даже Белохвосту, в течение многих лун до этого не верившему в Звездное племя, с неохотой пришлось признать их существование.

Ежевичная Звезда взмахнул хвостом, призывая к тишине, из-за чего Тихуша резко вдохнула. 

_"Теперь моя очередь!"_

Когда на толпу опустилась тишина, огромный кот продолжил:

– Сегодня я исполню еще одну свою обязанность. Сегодня мы поддержим еще двух выживших в сезон Голых Деревьев. Они родились в то холодное время, и защита от племени помогла им выжить. Теперь им будет дан шанс в свою очередь защищать своих соплеменников. Тихуша и Вспышечка, шагните вперед.

Удивленный шепот прокатился по племени вместе с обеспокоенным шипением. Долголап, чей голос охрип от времени, мрачно пробормотал:

– У нас не может быть слепого воителя.

– Воробей не смог им стать, – согласилась Маковка.

Тихуша почувствовала, как ее уверенность медленно испаряется. Возражать Ежевичной Звезде наедине было одним, но перед целым племенем, выражавшим свое неодобрение… На мгновение она задумалась, правильно ли она поступает после всего произошедшего.

Вдруг новый голос зазвучал из толпы:

– Несомненно, Тихуша – энергична. Я не вижу причин, почему она не может стать воином, если она упорно трудится, – это был Крот, один из молодых воителей и отец котят Шиповницы. После смерти своей сестры Вишнелапки, он посвятил всю свою отвагу и мудрость Грозовому племени. Он был уважаемым воином, и Тихуша оценила его поддержку.

_"По крайней мере, хоть кто-то в меня верит."_

Вместе со Вспышечкой они подошли к предводителю. Тихуша почувствовала, как шерстка ее брата, стоящего рядом с ней, нервно ощетинилась. Она успокаивающе прислонилась к его плечу. Под пристальными взглядами соплеменников они бок о бок встали перед Ежевичной Звезды.

Глубокий голос предводителя раскатисто пронесся по лагерю:

– Отныне и до тех пор, пока он не заслужит воинское имя, этого ученика будут звать Вспышколап, - он поднялся на лапу и высоко поднял голову. – Шмель, ты храбро сражался в битве против Сумрачного Леса. Твоим отцом был отважный Крутобок, а наставником Мышеус. Оба они научили тебя всему, что знали, и воспитали из тебя великого воина. Ты передаешь все свои навыки юному Вспышколапу.

Тихуша заурчала, а ее встревоженный брат шагнул вперед, чтобы дотронуться носом носа воина. Ее порадовал выбор Шмеля. Шмель был терпеливым, добрым воителем, идеальным наставником для ее задумчивого брата.

Наконец, Ежевичная Звезда повернулся к Тихуше. Легкая нерешительность прозвучала в его голосе, когда он продолжил:

\- С этого дня и до тех пор, пока она не заслужит воинское имя, ее будут звать Тихолапкой.  
Кошечка гордо подняла голову, наслаждаясь новым именем.

_"Я наконец-то стала оруженосцем!"_

Ежевичная Звезда снова помедлил, без сомнений ища в толпе ее нового наставника. Тихолапка задержала дыхание. Кого же он выберет?

Наконец, предводитель снова заговорил.

– Искра, ты прошла более суровый путь, чем большинство. Ты шпионила для нас в Сумрачном Лесу, каждую ночь рискуя собственной жизнью среди наших самых опасных врагов. Грозовое племя обязано тебе больше, чем когда-либо сможет отплатить. Я надеюсь, что ты передашь немного отваги и беспрекословной верности своей ученице.

Хвост Тихолапки встал трубой от потрясения. Искра была одной из самых легендарных воительниц Грозового племени, одной из Четырех. Она много лун тренировалась в Месте-Без-Звезд, учась самым опасным и могущественным боевым умениям от злых котов Сумрачного Леса, и в конце концов восстав против них в Сумрачной Битве. В глазах каждого кота она была героем. Тихолапка не верила, что ей так повезло заполучить ее в наставницы.

Она услышала, как воительница приближается к ней и прыгнула вперед, чтобы встретить ее. Они коротко дотронулись друг до друга носами. Тихолапка прошептала новой наставнице:

– Спасибо, что взяла меня в оруженосцы.

Ученица все еще не верила в свою удачу. Искра знала, как лучше всего сокрушить собственное племя в битве!

Молодая воительница мрачно мяукнула:

– Пожалуйста. Думаю, у меня есть несколько идей, как учить тебя со слепотой.

Кошки отступили обратно, а толпа стала приветствовать их:

– Вспышколап! Тихолапка! Вспышколап! Тихолапка!

Ежевичная Звезда махнул хвостом, оповещая, что ему еще есть что сказать. Племя затихло, явно озадачившись. Какие еще церемонии проведут сегодня?

– Обучение Тихолапки будет состоять не только из сражения и охоты, – объявил предводитель. – Воробей также согласился помогать ей с обучением.

Тихолапка, растерявшись, помедлила.

– Я не хочу быть целительницей! – выпалила она. Маленький кот шлепнул ее хвостом по губам, когда она поняла, что сказала это вслух. Но голоса, исходящие из толпы, были изумленными, а не разозлившимися.

Похоже, Ежевичная Звезда также нашел ее вспышку забавной. Он усмехнулся.

– Не волнуйся, это не связано с целительством. Воробей согласился помочь научить тебя видеть без зрения и усилить другие твои чувства. Оба твои наставника поделятся с тобой мудростью и своими умениями, – предводитель склонил голову и отпустил племя. 

Толпа разбилась на группы, переговариваясь друг с другой.

– Ты можешь поверить в то, что он отдал Тихолапку на воинское обучение?

– У нее будет аж два наставника! Такого никогда раньше не было.

– Бедняжка не выдержит в бою.

– Ее покромсают на мелкие кусочки!

Тихолапка моментально съежилась от перешептываний, но Искра успокаивающе коснулась хвостом плеча ученица.

– Не слушай их. Они просто волнуются, потому что заботятся о тебе. Если ты проявишь себя перед ними, у них не будет причин волноваться.

Тихолапка увидела логику в словах Искры.

_"Соплеменники – моя семья. Семья заботится о других и волнуются за них, как всегда беспокоилась за нас Пеплогривка. Мне лишь нужно показать им, что я собираюсь стать лучшим воином на свете!"_

Тихолапка гордо подняла голову, позволив бормотаниям соплеменников обратиться в пыль, и представила свою церемонию посвящения в воины.

_"Я готова!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. от автора:  
> Надеюсь, вам, ребят, нравится этот фанфик! Мне нравится Тихолапка, она темпераментная и отважная. Вспышколап мне тоже нравится, но подробнее мы узнаем о нем позже.
> 
> Прим. от переводчика:  
> После долгих размышлений Отблеск все-таки стал Вспышечкой, хотя уже к концу главы ему дают новое имя, что ж. 
> 
> В оригинале Семечко, Seedpaw, становится Seedlight. Мне проассоицировали это имя с подсолнухом и так в моем переводе она стала Подсолнечницей. Мне нравится это имя, вписывается в дух российского перевода.


	4. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вспышколап и Тихолапка начинают обучение.

_Иссохшие листья хрустели и шуршали в лесу. Шерстку на шее молодого кота тревожно покалывало. В лесу кто-то был. Кто-то опасный._

_Глубокий рев пронесся из-за деревьев. Оруженосец съежился от страха. «Кт-кто здесь?». Ответа не последовало. Кот скорчился на земле._ Оно приближается.

_Глаза оруженосца расширились от ужаса, когда существо, с горящим огнем глазами, черное будто тень, появилось перед ним. Оно выпрямилось в полный рост и продолжило наступать, все ближе, ближе…_

– Вспышколап!

Рыжий котик вздрогнул и очнулся. Его голова дернулась, а шерсть встала дыбом. Хриплое дыхание оруженосца замедлилось и пришло в норму, когда он увидел, где находится. Его окружали залитые солнцем стены палатки оруженосцев; все коты, кроме его сестры, спавшей позади него, уже ушли. Вспышколап обернулся, чтобы увидеть источник его пробуждения. Полосатая морда наставника просунулась в палатку оруженосцев, его желтые глаза нежно светились беспокойством.

– Ты в порядке, Вспышколап?

Рыжий котик слабо выдохнул.

– В порядке, – пробормотал он с горящими глазами. Искренняя забота в глазах Шмеля уменьшила замешательство Вспышколапа. – Приснился кошмар, вот и все. Думаю, я просто немного нервный.

В течение последних дней тревога и напряжение из-за предстоящего обучение обернулись в его снах в ужас перед безликой опасностью.

Полосатый воин дружелюбно дернул ушами.

– Не волнуйся, юнец, ты хорошо справляешься, – он начал выходить из палатки. – Сегодня у меня есть для тебя задание. Встретимся у Общей кучи, – воин вышел из палатки. Ветки, скрывающие палатку оруженосцев, слегка дрогнули, когда он ушел.

Вспышколап бесшумно вскочил на лапы так, чтобы не разбудить Тихолапку, спящую позади него. Слепая кошечка, с умиротворенным выражением лица, легонько вздрогнула во сне.  
Молодой кот слегка улыбнулся, глядя на нее. Тихолапка вела себя довольно упрямо, готовая бросить вызов всему миру, и было мило видеть ее расслабленной.

Рыжий оруженосец выбрался из палатки. Его поприветствовал лагерь, неожиданно наводненный ветками. Огромные отломленные куски от веток и кустов были разбросаны по всему оврагу. Вспышколап удивленно моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем заметил наставника у Общей кучи. Оруженосец быстро подошел к нему.

– Что здесь случилось? – спросил он, дернув ухом в сторону лагеря.

Шмель поднялся от поедания мыши.

– Мм? – он оглянулся на окружавший их хаотичный беспорядок. – О, вчера ночью было довольно ветрено. Вот что случается, когда живешь в окружении деревьев, – Шмель проглотил последние остатки еды и провел языком вокруг рта. – Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты остался здесь и помог разобрать весь этот беспорядок. Также нужно прибраться в палатке старейшин и детской. Воробей покажет тебе, как очистить палатки, прежде чем уйдет с Искрой и Тихолапкой.

Вспышколап немного приуныл, услышав, что его первое задание в качестве оруженосца будет заключаться в чистке лагеря. Шмель понимающе улыбнулся.

– Поспи хорошо ночью, потому что завтра мы пойдем изучать территорию.

Молодой кот воспрянул духом.

– Спасибо, Шмель!

Он взглянул, как его наставник уходит присоединиться к остатку пограничного патруля.  
Снеголапик и Капельник стояли рядом со своими наставниками, терпеливо ожидая оглашения их заданий на сегодня. Вспышколап оглядывал лагерь, выясняя, откуда начать расчищать беспорядок, когда к нему подошла Янтарничка. Серая кошечка дернула ушками.

– Ягодник сказал, что твоя задача на сегодня – очистить лагерь.

Вспышколап довольно кивнул. Работа пойдет быстрее, если они будут работать вдвоем. 

– Возьмешь на себя палатку старейшин? – продолжила Янтарничка. – Вчера мы с Долголапом поссорились, и я думаю, что не смогу выполнить много работы с ним и не огрести когтями по ушам.

Рыжий котик весело фыркнул. Янтарничка была одной из самых вздорных оруженосцев, но касательно старейшин большинство племенных котов разделялись на два лагеря: одни полагали, что самым ворчливым старейшиной был Долгохвост, другие же считали, что Белохвост. Неудивительно, что Янтарничка и Долгохвост повздорили.

– Конечно, – проурчал Вспышколап. – Если хочешь, я возьму на себя и детскую. Затем выйду и помогу тебе на поляне.

Янтарничка расслабилась, ее хвост слегка опустился от облегчения.

– Спасибо, Вспышколап, – после этого она посеменила к палатке воителей, где собралась куча мусора.

Вспышколап повернулся в сторону орешникового куста, служившему палаткой старейшинам. Когда он протолкнулся через ниспадающий перед входом лишайник, то увидел, что все пятеро старейшин уже проснулись.

Яролика в приветствии подняла хвост.

– Здравствуй, Вспышколап, - проскрипела она, повернувшись к нему разодранной мордой. - Что мы можем для тебя сделать?

Вспышколап с уважением преклонил перед старейшинами голову.

– Шмель послал меня вычистить ваши подстилки, затем же он хочет, чтобы я поискал у вас клещей, – объяснил он.

Милли, старейшая кошка в Грозовом племени, прохрипела с противоположного конца палатки:

– Хвала Звездному племени. Вчера этим должен был заняться Снеголапик, но Воробью понадобилась его помощь в сборе трав, – ее серебристая полосатая шерстка потускнела и сильно покрылась белыми крапинками.

Долголап фыркнул.

– Нынешние оруженосцы не уважают стариков, – он потоптался на мшистой подстилке и раздраженно хлестнул хвостом. – Только вчера здесь была Янтарничка – распускала язык при мне, будто я обычный воин!

Медуница закатила глаза.

– Оставь бедняжку в покое, – упрекнула она Долголапа скрипучим голосом.

Тут заговорил Белохвост, сидевший рядом с Яроликой:

– К тому же, ты не настоящий старейшина, – посмеялся белый кот. – Ты не старый, а всего лишь смурной.

Это правда – Долголап был моложе остальных старейшин. Из-за плохого состояния его закостенелых тазобедренных суставов он рано отправился в палатку старейшин, несмотря на то, что все равно присоединился бы к ним спустя несколько лун. Но черный кот скривил губы на слова пушистого белого старейшины.

– Тебе виднее знать о полном неуважении, не так ли, Белохвост? – огрызнулся черно-бурый кот. – Если я правильно помню, ты едва не стал воином, потому что часто ослушивался приказов Огнезвезда.

Белохвост оскалился на худого черного кота.

– Ты даже еще не родился тогда, Долголап, – прорычал он. – Что тебе знать о тех событиях?

Яролика закатила свой единственный глаз.

– Да замолчите вы оба, – она повернулась к Вспышколапу. – Можешь начинать чистить подстилки.

– Я помогу выложить новые подстилки, если хочешь, – добавила Медуница.

Вспышколап преклонил голову перед черепаховой старейшиной.

– Спасибо, – благодарно мяукнул он. Он подошел к гнездышку Медуницу и выгреб подстилку в кучу. Оруженосец засунул ее под подбородок и начал в палатке уборку.

Когда он заменил все старые подстилки на новый мох, то обратился к следующему заданию по удалению блох из меха старейшин. Воробей снабдил его мхом, пропитанным мышиной желчью, и Вспышколап принес смрадный сверток в палатку старейшин. Пока он вытаскивал клеща с плеча Долголапа, Белохвост лениво растянулся на новой подстилке.

– Да, вот это жизнь, – белый старейшина довольно закрыл глаза. – Гораздо лучше, чем делать все самому. Теперь у меня нет конца краю ученикам, обслуживающих меня, – усмехнулся он. – Я полагаю, это моя награда за луны воинской службы.

Долголап фыркнул. 

– Ага, потому что в бытности оруженосцем ты всегда был _таким_ работягой, – саркастично проворчал черный старейшина.

Медуница пихнула лапой товарища по палатке.

– Оставь его в покое, - посоветовала она ему. – Вы двое постоянно ругаетесь. Всем достаточно просто спать здесь, а вы продолжаете ссориться.

Долголап раздраженно фыркнул. Медуница закатила глаза и повернулась к Вспышколапу.

– Прости за это. Эти двое никогда не поладят, – она дружелюбно махнула пятнистым хвостом. – Но, по крайней мере, здесь уже нет Пурди. Этот старый полосач заговорил бы тебя до смерти.

– Должно быть бедняга Кисточка сейчас с ним и слушает одну из его длинных запутанных историй, – с весельем в голосе прохрипела Милли. – Я сомневаюсь, что после него в Звездном племени останется хоть какая-то дичь. Я никогда не встречала другого кота с таким талантом к поеданию пищи, – несмотря на то, что она подтрунивала над товарищем по палатке, ее глаза сверкали нежностью к старику.

Вспышколап повернулся и посмотрел на Милли, его уши дернулись в надежде.

– Я бы не против послушать истории, – предложил он.

Медуница загоготала как лошадь.

– Не против, да? – она лукаво посмотрела на оруженосца и довольно усмехнулась. – Очень хорошо. Тогда я полагаю ты не против услышать о битве с лисами возле Четырех Деревьев?

Вспышколап радостно кивнул. С легкой усмешкой старая черепаховая кошка потопталась в гнездышке, пока не устроилась поудобнее. 

– Что ж, ты начнешь с замены подстилок, а я посмотрю, как многое смогу вспомнить, м?

***

Тихолапка следовала за своей новой наставницей через густой подлесок. Новая местность озадачила слепую кошечку. В Грозовом племени земля всегда была ровной и покрытой песком, здесь же были заросли, стебли, кусты. Всюду, куда не поставь она лапу, что-то ждало ее на пути и опутывало ноги. Даже проходя мимо того, что находилось на земле, высоко над ними непрерывно шумел и колотил по деревьям ветер. Так много нового вокруг. Огромное количество запахов и звуков грозились захлестнуть юную ученицу.

Тихолапка раздраженно стиснула зубы, когда ее лапа угодила в заросли. Ученица безуспешно подергала опутавшие ее растения.

– Искра, поможешь мне выпутаться? – немного смущенно спросила она.

Застучали шаги – наставница подошла к ней. 

– Без проблем.

Воительница резко толкнула куст, без труда освобождая Тихолапку. 

– Хорошо, что ты не похожа на Воробья, – весело прокомментировала Искра, – Мы бы провели здесь весь день, пока этот упрямый идиот пытался бы освободиться.

Тот в ответ насмешливо фыркнул.

– Ты тоже не была лучиком солнца в бытности оруженосцем, – слегка сердито отметил он. 

Искра усмехнулась и повела небольшой отряд вперед.

Чем дальше заходили они в лес, тем сильнее становился запах воды.

– Мы приближаемся к озеру? – с энтузиазмом спросила Тихолапка.

– Да. Сначала я хочу тебе кое-что показать, – шаги наставницы испарились, а когда она заговорила снова, ее голос прозвучал далеко впереди.

– Иди проверь.

Тихолапка робко подбежала к наставнице, осторожно ступая по подлеску под лапами. Искра стояла у какого-то дерева, по запаху это был дуб. Тихолапака положила лапу на ствол и почувствовала холодную кору. Юная кошечка не могла сказать, насколько большим он был, но, проверив толщину ствола, она предположила, что довольным высоким.

– Что это? 

Голос молодой воительницы раздался слева:

– Это Древний Дуб. Никто не знает, как долго он находится здесь, но это самое большое дерево на всей территории Грозового племени. Мы будем заниматься здесь лазанием.

 _"Я должна буду залезть на него?"_ Тихолапка сглотнула, подумав, как высоко она окажется в воздухе. Она сказала Ежевичной Звезде, что, несмотря на слепоту, сможет карабкаться по деревьям, но она никогда не осознавала, насколько высоки деревья. Молодая кошечка невольно вздрогнула.

Должно быть, Воробей прочитал мысли ученицы, поэтому успокаивающе положил кончик хвоста на ее плечо. Тихолапка позволила повести себя вперед, пока с изумление не почувствовала воду, плескающуюся у лап. Она нагнула понюхать ее и отпрянула, когда коснулась носом холодной, мокрой поверхности.

– Это озеро?

– Да, – трава зашуршала, когда заговорила Искра, севшая рядом с ученицей, – Это – центр всех территорий племен. У каждого племени есть доступ к нему, – Искра провела лапой по поверхности, и вода слегка заколыхалась. – Можно сказать, это сердце племен.

Тихолапка поразилась словам наставницы. Ученица подняла голову, стараясь представить, как должно выглядеть огромное пространство воды. Кошечка прислушалась к ветру, скользящему по гладкой чистой воде, и почуяла воду и запахи других племен, приносимых с других концов озера. 

Искра тихо вздохнула.

– Хотела бы я, чтобы ты видела это, – пробормотала она.

Должно быть она хотела сказать так тихо, чтобы ученица не услышала, но Тихолапка расслышала каждое слово. Она обернулась к наставнице, стараясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше осуждения.

– Но я не могу.

Искра с интересом навострила уши.

– Правда? – жалость в ее голосе сменилась любопытством. – Почему нет? Не сосчитать количество раз, когда Воробей жаловался на слепоту.

В ответ целитель недовольно зашипел, но Искра не обратила на него внимания.

– Это потому что Воробей знает, что значит видеть. В конце концов он видит во сне. А я? – Тихолапку передернуло. – Как можно скучать по чему-то, чего у тебя никогда не было? Но мое обоняние и мой слух даже лучше, – неожиданно она поняла, как многое только что открыла для себя, и ее шерстка вспыхнула от смущения.

\- Ладно вам, нам еще целый лес исследовать, не так ли?

Троица снова отправилась в путь. Чем дальше они заходили в лес, тем сильнее становились новые, менее приятные запахи. Запах болота был сильным, слегка грязным и покрытым странным болезненно-сладким запахом сосен. Тихолапка от отвращения сморщила носик.

– Что, во имя Звездного племени, это за вонь?

– Мы подошли близко к границе племени Теней, – грубо ответил Воробей. – Держи ушки востро, Тихолапка, – наставил он ученицу. – Выясни, как расположена земля, где деревья, а где ямы и подъемы. Однажды тебе придется разузнать путь вокруг только на запах и на слух.

– Я не думаю, что узнавать местности по запаху будет проблемой, – фыркнула Тихолапка.

Вдруг на расстоянии раздались шаги. Тихолапка повернулась к Воробью.

– Ты слышишь…

– Да, – целитель подошел и встал рядом с ученицей, его лапы затвердели, а мускулы напряглись. – Патруль племени Теней идет сюда, – он нагнулся и прошептал Тихолапке на ухо, - Оставайся спокойной. Сумрачные коты любят распушить мех и нагрубить, но они не затеют драку без причины. По крайней мере, большинство из них.

Звук шагов нарастал, и вскоре они замерли всего лишь в нескольких лисьих хвостах от троицы. Три взрослых кота, судя по шагам, и один маленький, скорее всего оруженосец. 

Незнакомый голос заговорил:

– Приветствую, Воробей, Искра. Не ожидал вас увидеть здесь.

Искра почтительно склонила голову.

– Приветствую, Рябинозвезд, – мяукнула она ровным голосом.

Тихолапка удивленно моргнула. _"Предводитель племени Теней?"_ Она и не думала, что встретит его в таком при таком будничном занятии, как пограничный патруль. Он не так давно стал предводителем – Чернозвезд, предыдущий предводитель, умер незадолго до рождения Тихолапки.

Заговорил другой голос, тоже мужской.

– Это Мохолап, ученик Снегокрылки. А кто ваша?

Тихолапка застыла, осознав, что они говорят про нее.

– Тихолапка, – лаконично ответил Воробей. Тихим голосом он пробормотал ученице: «Кота зовут Когтегрив, он сын Рябинозвезда, а кошка с ними – Снегокрылка, наставница Мохолапа.»

 _"Когтегрив."_ Тихолапка уже слышала это имя. Он был племянником Ежевичной Звезды и раньше посещал Сумрачный лес. Как и в случае Искры, оказалось, что он шпионил в пользу племен и сражался, чтобы защитить лес от Сумрачного Воинства. Тихолапка уважала его так же, как и свою наставницу.

– А, ты дочка Львиносвета, не так ли? – удивленно спросил Рябинозвезд.

– Та слепая? – резко выпалил голос помоложе. Вероятно, это был Мохолап.

Тихолапка слабо зашипела:

– Да, я слепая. И что? – голосом она посмела бросить вызов оруженосцу.

– Хмм. Поздравляю с началом обучения, - Рябинозвезд не приложил никаких усилий, чтобы скрыть презрение. – До свидания, Воробей. Убедись, что новые оруженосцы знают, как стоять лапами на своей стороне границы, – сказав это, предводитель позвал патруль и ушел, оставляя грозовых котов наедине с самими собой.

Тихолапка фыркнула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.автора:  
> "Больше «Размытых границ» для вас! Простите, что заняло так много времени, чтобы выложить главу. Сделал/а это только что для того, чтобы показать, что происходило в Грозовом племени и племени Теней со времен «Последней Надежды». И также представить взгляд от первого лица от Вспышколапа."
> 
> Прим. переводчика:  
> В самом начале английского оригинала идут строчки "There was something out there. Something dangerous." Сознательно заменил на русском на "кто-то" для усиления эффекта и потому что "что-то" звучало не так хорошо.


	5. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тихолапка обучается уже две луны, и напряжение нарастает.

Утреннюю тишину нарушил встревоженный крик воробья. Птица в панике пробилась сквозь кусты, подняв в воздух листья и перья. Разгневанные когти ударили по воздуху в том месте, где пару мгновений назад был воробей. 

_"Тупая птица!"_

– Тихолапка! 

Молодая кошечка со вздохом обернулась к наставнице. Хвост Искры раздраженно подрагивал. Она едва держала себя в лапах.

– Что? – спросила Тихолапка.

Воительница сделала над собой усилие, чтобы справиться с голосом.

– Ты все еще нападаешь слишком быстро. Тебе нужно подойти поближе, чтобы в один прыжок достигнуть добычи.

Тихолапка раздраженно зашипела:

– Я знаю. Я работаю над этим, понятно? – она развернулась и стала уходить прочь. – Пойду поймаю твою тупую птицу.

– Тихолапка! – голос Искры прозвучал резче. Воительница встала перед ученицей, загородив той дорогу. – Дело не в птице, – прорычала наставница. – Дело в том, что ты не прикладываешь достаточно усилий в обучении. Мы больше двух дней работаем над этим движением. Ты уже должна была его освоить.

Кошечка сузила глаза.

– До этого я поймала двух мышей. Что если я неправильно делаю низкую стойку? Это всего лишь охота.

– Всего лишь охота? – оскорбившись, прошипела Искра. Воительница ткнулась мордой прямо в лицо ученицы. – Так вот, что ты думаешь? Ты думаешь, что охота ниже тебя? Что же случилось с «я буду заниматься вдвое упорнее, чем другие оруженосцы»?

Тихолапка с рычанием отпрянула назад.

– Я не думала, что две луны подряд мы будем только охотиться и больше ничего не делать!

Искра обнажила клыки, уродливое рычание заклокотало у нее в горле. 

– Мы будем заниматься охотой сколько нам потребуется, чтобы ты научилась охотиться правильно, – прорычала она. – Не тебе решать, какие задачи важнее. Сейчас добычи в изобилии, но, если ударит засуха, нам потребуются все наши охотники, ведь сезон Голых Деревьев лишил нас нескольких воинов. Тебе нужно научиться уважать мои решения, даже если это не то, чем ты хочешь заниматься.

Тихолапка раздраженно зашипела. Глубоко в душе она понимала, что Искра права, но все же, она в избытке наловила добычи, неужели этого недостаточно? Маленькая кошечка пронеслась мимо Искры, проигнорировав клич наставницы. 

_"Я лишь хочу научиться сражаться! Я что, так многого прошу?"_

Две белки пали под расстроенными когтями Тихолапки, но вот уже прошло несколько часов, и Искра до сих пор не пришла за ней; злость ученицы сменила неуверенность. Да, чрезмерная охота довольно сильно раздражала и не особо доставляла удовольствия, но в конце концов Искра была ее наставницей. Может, ей стоит извиниться?

Неподалеку зазвучали шаги.

_"Ага, Искра наконец-то пришла накричать на меня."_

Но это была не она; легкий запах трав и вересковой пустоши оповестил ее об ошибке.

– О, привет, Воробей, – вяло поприветствовала она наставника.

Целитель фыркнул:

– Полагаю, даже я не могу подкрасться к тебе.

Он сел рядом с ученицей, позволил тишине продлиться несколько мгновений. Тихолапка хотела спросить его, почему он здесь, но угроза еще одних назиданий заставила ее прикусить язык.

– Знаешь, она боится, – грубый голос Воробья прервал тишину. Тихолапка озадаченно посмотрела на него. 

– Искра долго тренировалась в Сумрачном Лесу, – объяснил целитель. – Ей не легко забыть свирепые тренировки, которые она видела в нем. Столько глупых молодых котов, порывавшихся служить своим племенам, из-за обучения там стали злыми и кровожадными. Ей приходилось быть такой же жестокой, как и они, так же сурово обучать оруженосцев. Иногда они тренировались так много, что их шерсти так сильно пропитывались кровью, что невозможно было разглядеть истинный цвет под всей это краснотой. Даже не представляю, почему она так опасается учить тебя боевым приемам, – с сарказмом прорычал он.

Тихолапка онемела после слов Воробья. Она едва могла представить всю ту дикость,  
которую описывал ей целитель.

_"Бедная Искра!"_

Она нерешительно спросила:

– Почему она просто не сказала мне? Я бы поняла.

– Нет, не поняла бы, – фыркнул Воробей. – Ты бы была упрямой. Ты бы не сдалась так просто в сражении. 

Тихолапка повесила голову, осознавая всю истину его слов.

– Думаешь, Искре легко говорить о Сумрачном лесе? На самом деле в племени нет никого, кто бы понял, через какую боль она прошла, поэтому она просто не говорит о ней.

– Почему же тогда ты рассказываешь мне?

– Что бы ты не давила на нее. Она делает все возможное, чтобы быть хорошей наставницей, но тебе стоит помнить, что, когда она в последний раз обучала оруженосцев, те сражались с таким же рвением, как и ты, и стали жестокими и безжалостными.

Тихолапка кивнула, чувствуя себя виноватой.

– Я откажусь от боевой подготовки.

Воробей одобрительно кивнул, и они снова замолчали. Вдалеке тревожно прокричала птица и смолкла.

– Ну, выкладывай.

Тихолапка удивленно повернулась к наставнику. Слова Воробья прозвучали так же грубо, как и прежде, но голос слегка потеплел.

– Могу тебе сказать, что в твоей голове есть еще мысли. Позволь мне услышать.

Тихолапка засмеялась, стараясь преподнести это как шутку:

– Подразумеваешь, будто еще не знаешь о них? 

Тихолапка не в первой проклинала силу Воробья, позволявшую ему читать мысли. Хотя она никогда и не препятствовала ему. Он не раз помогал Тихолапке разобраться в ее запутанных мыслях.

Воробей не купился на это.

– Ладно, что насчет, _тебе_ нужно услышать их?

Тихолапка опустила голову, почти смутившись, чтобы произнести эти слова. Но, может быть, Воробей сможет помочь. Она знала, что он не будет смеяться. Воробей был груб и ворчлив как старейшина, но он всегда был рядом ради Тихолапки.

– Воробей, что, если я не смогу? – слова прозвучали ничтожно даже для ее ушей. – Что если слепота не позволит мне стать воином?

Часть она боялась, что причина, по которой Искра не хочет ее тренировать заключалась в том, что наставница считала свою ученицу неспособной нормально обучаться.

– Ты сможешь выучиться на воина, Тихолапка, – голос Воробья неожиданно посуровел. – Ты слепая. Это лишь значит, что такова жизнь и ничего не измениться. Тебе придется  
научиться справляться с этим. Не слепота тянет тебя назад. Если ты хочешь стать воином, тебе придется поработать для этого. Слушай, я понимаю, две луны назад ты была котенком без обязательств, но сейчас ты оруженосец. Тебе предстоит заниматься вдвое упорнее, чем другим оруженосцам, если ты надеешься стать воином. Это не справедливо, но вот таков путь. Посвятишь ли ты себя ему?

Тихолапка слегка съежилась от тона Воробья, но в конце концов он как обычно был прав. Она закрыла глаза и задумчиво нахмурила брови. Последние две луны видели самую тяжелую работу, с которой ей пришлось столкнуться. Охотиться без зрения было не просто; трудность задачи заставила ее насторожиться гораздо больше, чем однообразие действий. Почему-то она была уверена, что все ей будет даваться легко, но охота оказалась не такой интересной, как она всегда думала. Долгие часы, напряженные мышцы и болящие когти – вот чем заключалась охота. Бессмысленная добыча, забытая вскоре после того, как ее наловили, да палатки, еще долго не спящие после захода Солнца. Так много труда. Действительно ли этот путь стоил того?

 _"Да"._ Тихолапка выдохнула. _"Чтобы стать воином, чтобы меня уважали. Да, это того стоит."_ На охоте не весело, но она будет ловить добычу, чтобы стать воином.

Тихолапка гордо подняла голову и сказала Воробью:

– Я буду прикладывать столько усилий, сколько потребуется. 

В этот раз это были не просто слова. Она преисполнилась ими до кончиков когтей.

Воробей дружелюбно махнул хвостом.

– Думаю, сейчас этого достаточно, – он подтолкнул ученицу плечом. – Иди, извинись перед Искрой.

Маленький кот поднялся на лапы и пошел прочь, оставив Тихолапку в одиночестве в лесу.

После того, как Тихолапка собрала свой улов, она направилась обратно в лагерь. Искра сидела около детской вместе со своей сестрой Голубкой. Воительница напряглась, когда ученица приблизилась к ней.

– Рада видеть, что ты вернулась, – сухо произнесла наставница.

Голубка переводила взгляд с Искры на Тихолапку.

– Эм, думаю, что мне надо увидеться с Воробьем, – она поспешила оставить их вдвоем.

Тихолапка с трудом подыскивала нужные слова.

– Эм, спасибо, что не пришла за мной, – пробормотала она.

– Голубка заверила меня, что ты была в порядке, – бесстрастно ответила Искра.

_"У Троицы нет дел получше, чем шпионить за мной?"_

Она подавила раздражение и поразмыслила над извинениями.

– Прости, что так разбушевалась.

Молчание. 

С усилием, она продолжила:

– Я не должна была так упрямиться насчет боевой подготовки. Я продолжу заниматься охотой, если этого ты хочешь.

Несколько мгновений воительница не отвечала. Наконец, она вздохнула:

– Я догадываюсь, откуда ты пришла. Прости меня тоже. Я знаю, что тебе до смерти надоела охота, но давай еще немного позанимаемся ею. Тебе необходимо поработать над ловлей птиц.

Тихолапка кивнула, чувствуя облегчение в лапах и расслабляя напряженные мышцы.

Искра поднялась на лапы.

– Я иду поговорить с Ежевичной Звездой. Думаю, сегодняшняя ночь Совета послужит хорошим введением в боевую подготовку, не так ли?

 _"Совет?!"_

Тихолапка изумленно уставилась на наставницу.

– Ты позволишь мне пойти на Совет? После сегодняшнего?

Искра засмеялась.

– Это послужит тебе хорошим опытом, – объяснила она. – Кроме того, ты уже две луны как обучаешься. Рано или поздно ты бы пошла на Совет.

Шерсть Тихолапки распушилась от волнения.

_"Совет!"_

Она вскочила на лапы и помчалась в палатку старейшин, где должен был быть Вспышколап.

– Вспышколап! Я иду на Совет!

Молодой котик посмотрел наверх, и запах мышиной желчи едва не заткнул ей рот. Запах Долголапа выдохся – он не был в палатке несколько часов; Медуница спала, но все остальные старейшины были здесь.

Вспышколап заурчал:

– Я тоже! Шмель сказал мне чуть раньше.

Сухое хихиканье донеслось из гнезда Белохвоста.

– Вы, молодежь, – прогрохотал старейшина. – Вечно оживленные и энергичные. Чудо, если хоть кто-то сможет поспать здесь, пока вы шатаетесь под ногами.

Голос Яролики прозвучал мягче, чем у ее друга:

– Да оставь их в покое, Белохвост. Будто бы ты не был взволнован перед своим первым Советом.

– Нет, он вероятно был слишком занят, препираясь с Огнезвездом, – пошутила Медуница. 

Тихолапка слегка вздрогнула от голоса королевы; она не услышала, как та проснулась.

– Ты была лишь котенком тогда, Медуница, – фыркнул Белохвост.

Тихолапка с нетерпение обернулась к Яролике.

– А ты помнишь свой первый Совет? – спросила она одноглазую старейшину.

– О да, – старуха перевернулась на другой бок. – Тогда у меня еще было оба глаза. В тот день я поймала трех белок, и мой наставник, Буран, сказал, что попросит Синюю Звезду отпустить меня на Совет.

Вспышколап наклонил голову:

– Синюю Звезду?

– Мать Невидимой Звезды из Речного племени. Она была предводительницей до Огнезвёзда, – объяснила Медуница. – О Звездное племя, неужели мы никогда не рассказывали вам историй о Синей Звезде? Мы можем многое о ней рассказать – она прожила поразительную жизнь, хотя, конечно, большая ее часть мы узнали только после ее смерти.

Но Тихолапку сейчас не интересовали старые предводители.

– Что насчет твоего первого Совета, Медуница?

– Ох, я хорошо его помню, – мяукнула старая королева, задумчивость обволокла ее голос. – Это было еще в старом лесу. Мы собирались у Четырех Деревьев. Мы с братьями были так взволнованны! Я помню, как шла к Четырем Деревьям со своей наставницей Песчаной Бурей и как она показывала мне все вокруг, – она вдруг хрипло заурчала. – Капелька едва не лишился ушей из-за раздражительного Речного воина по имени Черный Коготь. Мой брат налетел на него и потом несколько минут грубил ему. Я уже точно не помню, как вытащила его оттуда.

Шерстка Белохвоста зашлась от смеха.

– А не сказала ли ты Черному Когтю, что Капелька ударился головой на тренировке и поэтому весь день считал себя барсуком?

– Как будто ты бы нашелся, что лучше сказать этому колючему ворчуну, вот _так_ смотрящему на тебя, – возмущение в голосе Медунице сменилось смехом.

Тихолапка услышала, как позади нее напрягся Вспышколап. Котик тихо спросил:

– Но ведь на самом деле он бы не напал на Капельку?

Голос Медуницы прозвучал успокаивающее:

– Конечно нет. Кроме того, он уже давно в Звездном племени, и, насколько я помню, никто больше не был таким же вспыльчивым. Что ж, – поправила она себя, – может быть только вот этот идиот.

– Эй, я никогда не затевал драку на Советах, ведь так?

– Как и Черный Коготь, – урча, заметила Яролика. Она повернулась к оруженосцам. – Не волнуйтесь, малыши, драки запрещены на Совете. Вы весело проведете там время.

Тихолапка повернулась к единственной из старейшин, которая до сих пор молчала.

– Что насчет тебя, Милли? Каким был твой первый Совет?

Бывшая домашняя киска слегка захихикала:

– Что ж, он начался с того, что на нас с Крутобоком напали воины племени Ветра, а закончился тем, что нас окружило так много котов, сколько я в жизни не видела. Я не ходила на Советы, пока не стала молодым воином. Как и ты, я уже помню лишь Остров Советов, – королева подняла голову к небу и глубоко вдохнула. – Гроза надвигается, – проскрежетала она.

– Это хорошо, – сказала Яролика. – Давно не было дождя.

Тихолапка согласилась, но Милли все еще выглядела встревоженной.

– Может перерасти в бурю, – она немедленно повернулась к оруженосцам. – Стойте поближе к наставникам, малыши, и следите за небом. Совет может оказаться недолгим.

Оруженосцы пообещали сделать, как она попросила, но про себя Тихолапка надеялась, что Милли ошиблась. Это будет ее первый Совет, и она не хотела, чтобы идиотская гроза укоротила его.

Она хотела, чтобы эта ночь прошла по-настоящему незабываемо.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тихолапка и Вспышколап идут на свой первый Совет.

Полная луна высилась над верхушками деревьев; лунный свет выкрасил лес в серебристые оттенки. Скоро отряд котов, выбранных идти на Совет, отправится в путь. Вспышколап был взволнован, но сейчас, стоя наравне с воителями и старшими оруженосцами, выбранными идти на Совет, он почувствовал, как его живот схватило тревогой.

Позади него Пеплогривка вылизывала Тихолапку, пытаясь пригладить встопорщенную шерстку между ушками.

— Стой смирно, — суетилась королева, лапой притянув голову дочери ближе к себе.  
Вспышколапу пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не заурчать от веселья, наблюдая за видом сестры. Тихолапка, раздраженно махая хвостом, ощетинилась от неудобства.

— Да хорошо я выгляжу, честно, — проворчала она.

Когда Пеплогривка попробовала снова приблизиться к ней, Тихолапка увернулась от ее лапы, уносясь прочь от материнской хватки.

— Слушай, да нормально все, — раздраженно упорствовала она. — Я в любом случае не увижу конечного результата.

Пеплогривка раздраженно махнула хвостом.

— Ты стала упрямее за эту луну, — упрекнула ее она. Но затем вздохнула, а ее взгляд потеплел. Она перевела взгляд с Тихолапки на Вспышколапа и мягко улыбнулась.

— Мои маленькие воины, — тихо проговорила она. — Уже идут на свой первый Совет.

Она повернулась к Вспышколапу, нежно смахнув клочок меха с его плеча. С грустной улыбкой она сказала сыну:

— Приглядывай за сестрой, хорошо?

Вспышколап неловко кивнул, а Тихолапка раздраженно зарычала:

— Да в порядке я буду, мам, — пробормотала она. Маленькая ученица потрясла шерстью, взъерошив ее до первоначального состояния, когда Пеплогривка только начала ее вылизывать. Та вздохнула, наблюдая за поведением дочери, а затем обернулась к сыну:

— Берегите себя, — мягко проговорила она, лизнув его между ушками. — Вы оба, стойте ближе к наставникам.

— С ними все будет в порядке, — пророкотал голос позади них. Вспышколап обернулся и увидел, как за ним стоит нежно улыбающийся Львиносвет. Он подошел и встал рядом с подругой, потершись мордой о ее щеку.

— В последние луны племена жили в мире, и никто не посмеет нарушить перемирие. Больше никто.

Его глаза наполнились тревогой, когда он посмотрел на Тихолапку, но воитель выглядел увереннее Пеплогривки.

— Их наставники присмотрят за ними. Воробей сказал, что тоже будет следить за ними, — добавил он.

Вспышколап подумал, что Тихолапка собирается возразить, что ей не нужны няньки, но та лишь с раздражение посмотрела на Львиносвета, и прежде чем Вспышколап попробовал заверить сестру, что он в курсе, что ей не нужен присмотр, голос Ежевичной Звезды прозвенел ото входа в лагерь:

— Время выступать, Грозовое племя.

Разговоры внутри группы, идущих на Совет, прекратились, и коты во все глаза уставились на предводителя. Один за одним они заполонили вход в лагерь. Вспышколап вздрогнул, протискиваясь через заросли — колючие шипы повисли у него на шерстке. Когда он оказался за пределами лагеря, то по привычке обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Тихолапка все еще идет вместе с группой, а затем поспешил нагнать остальных.

Пока оруженосец следовал за соплеменниками, у него все никак не получалось заглушить в голове тоненький, исполненный страха голос. Сегодня он впервые встретиться с котами из других племен. Столько всего может пойти наперекосяк. Что если он что-то не так скажет или начнется драка, или он разболтает какой-нибудь секрет? Что если он не найдется, что сказать, и выставит себя дураком перед остальными племенами?

— Что-то не так?

Вспышколап подскочил от внезапно прозвучавшего голоса позади него. Он обернулся и увидел Шмеля — тот шел позади и смотрел на оруженосца.

Котик расслабился, пригладив вставшую дыбом шерсть.

— Нет, все в порядке, — пробормотал он, не обращая внимания на давящий холод в животе.  
В глазах воителях промелькнуло понимание.

— Понятно, — проурчал он. — Дай угадаю, дрожь перед первым Советом?

Вспышколап смущенно опустил глаза вниз. Серый кот усмехнулся. Он пошел рядом с оруженосцем, дружелюбно щелкнув его хвостом.

— Не волнуйся, все волнуются перед первым разом. Помню, как я нервничал перед своим первым Советом.

У Вспышколапа закололо в ушах.

— Правда?

Шмель кивнул.

— Цветолапка с Иглолапкой были возбуждены, а я же продумывал все варианты, как могу налажать. Но Мышеус всю ночь не отходил от меня, и все прошло хорошо. Я познакомился с несколькими оруженосцами из других племен.

Оруженосец слабо улыбнулся, узел в его животе немного ослаб.

— Спасибо тебе, — мяукнул он. Помедлив, Вспышколап спросил: — А я могу провести с тобой всю ночь?

— Конечно, — заверил его серый кот. Вспышколап удовлетворенно кивнул.

Тем временем отряд достиг границы территории Грозового племени и сейчас проходил по вересковым полям племени Ветра. Вспышколап до этого момента не видел пустошь; сейчас же он не мог сказать, что она ему нравится. Он почувствовал себя в опасности в этой местности, лишенной древесного покрова. Оруженосец пригнулся, спешно следуя за отрядом, пока тот шел вдоль озера.

Воители ускорили шаг, когда оказались рядом с поваленным деревом — оно служило мостом на остров. Вспышколап критично осмотрел старое заплесневевшее бревно, не испытывая большего желания проверить его на прочность. Похоже, Шмель его понял, отчего заверил оруженосца:

— Я буду сразу за тобой.

Вспышколап, пошатываясь, кивнул, и обернулся к поваленному дереву. Вскарабкавшись на него, минуя корни, ученик вонзил когти, осторожно пробираясь вперед по обветшалому бревну. Котик не расслаблялся до тех пор, пока снова не оказался на траве.

Шмель приземлился позади него и ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

— Воот, не так уж и плохо, да?

Вспышколап отряхнулся, стараясь скрыть, как он нервничал.

— Думаю, да.

Оруженосец поднял голову в попытке мельком увидеть Тихолапку на другой стороне моста.  
Наконец, он заметил, как с ней говорила Искра. Тихолапка кивнула ей, а затем позволила наставнице и Воробью идти прямо впереди нее и провести ее по мосту. Вспышколап смотрел, затаив дыхание, но они без проблем прошли по дереву. Тихолапка ловко спрыгнула с бревна и подошла к Вспышколапку. Ее шерстка запушилась от волнения, а серые глаза засияли.

— Мы наконец-то на Совете! — мяукнула она, дергая ушами туда-сюда, стараясь уловить всевозможные звуки.

Вспышколап кивнул, силой пригладив мех.

— Ага.

Искра со Шмелем обменялись довольными взглядами, наблюдая за реакцией учеников. Бело-полосатая кошка дружелюбно дотронулась до плеча своей ученицы.

— Идемте, представлю вас другим оруженосцами.

Наставники тронулись с места. Вспышколап занял свое обычное место рядом с Тихолапкой, хвостом касаясь бока сестры, чтобы вести ее. Они не так часто занимались вместе, поэтому ему было приятно обладать возможностью проводить с ней время, особенно во время их первого Совета. Он бы никогда не признался ей в этом, иначе она на кусочки порвет, но он чувствовал, что должен защищать слепую младшую сестренку.

Они протолкнулись сквозь кусты на главную поляну; с ними поздоровалось столько котов, сколько Вспышколап в жизни не видел. Он сглотнул и нервно посмотрел на наставника, но прежде, чем тот хоть что-то сказал, оруженосца боднула Тихолапка.

— Как все вокруг выглядит? — с жаром спросила она.

Котик загнал подальше свою тревогу, подыскивая верные слова.

— Здесь целая масса котов, — начал он.

— Я знаю! — раздраженно прервала его Тихолапка — Я слепая, а не безносая. — Она подняла мордочку и слегка вдохнула. — Чую племя Ветра и Речное племя, но запахи племени Теней несвежи. Должно быть, они еще не пришли.

Вспышколап восхищенно посмотрел на Великое Древо и увидел только трех предводителей.

 — Здесь уже Хмурая Звезда и Невидимая Звезда, — сказал он сестре. — Невидимая Звезда, как и сказал Львиносвет, серо-голубая, у нее густая гладкая шерстка. У Хмурой Звезды мех серый, она гораздо более худая, чем я думал. Рядом с Ежевичной Звездой она выглядит действительно маленькой. Они все на Великом Древе, на толстой ветке сидят Хмурая Звезда и Ежевичная Звезда, а под ним — Невидимая Звезда.

Тихолапка кивнула, блаженно впитывая запахи, доносившиеся ей по воздуху.

— Не верится, что я действительно здесь, — выдохнула она. Вспышколап обеспокоенно посмотрел на нее. Неужели она и вправду думала, что из-за слепоты не сможет ходить на Советы? Или же она имеет ввиду, что думала, что никогда не придет сюда как оруженосец?  
Но прежде, чем он успел спросить, Шмель подвел их к паре молодых котов. Серый кот склонил голову перед двумя воителями.

— Утесница, Мохоножка, — с уважением поприветствовал он их.

Воительницы склонили головы в ответ.

— Рада видеть тебя снова, Шмель, — проурчала Утесница.

— Как и я вас, — ответил им воин. — Как Темнолапка? Я надеялся увидеть ее вместе с тобой.

Глаза Утесницы заблестели от гордости.

—  _Темнокрылка_ сейчас с Буроспинкой, они встретились с другими воителями, — сообщила она им. Она указала на сидящего подле нее маленького бурого кота. — Это Скоролап, наш новый оруженосец.

Шмель и Мохоножка навострили ушки от интереса.

— Они теперь воительницы? — спросил Шмель. — Поздравляю!

Затем он указал на Вспышколапа и его сестру.

— Это мой оруженосец Вспышколап, а это его сестра Тихолапка.

Мохоношка заурчала.

— Поздравляю, Шмель. Твой первый оруженосец!

Вспышколап заметил, что одна из молодых кошечек рядом с ней, сощурив глаза, пристально смотрит на Тихолапку. Котик прижался поближе к сестре, вызывающе посмотрев на кошку. Та еще какое-то время смотрела на него, прежде чем отвернулась, презрительно фыркнув.

Шмель кивнул молодым котам.

— Вспышколап, Тихолапка, знакомьтесь — Плавничок и Угорек из Речного племени. Плавничок уже две луны как обучается у Мохоножки.

Кошечка, которая наблюдала за Тихолапкой, Плавничок, обернулась к наставнице.

— Они же котята Львиносвета, так? — спросила она, совершенно не упоминая  
оруженосцев в вопросе. — Разве его дочь не слепая? Почему она здесь?

Вспышколап ощетинился, возмущенный от упоминания сестры. Он услышал, как та слегка зарычала под нос. Мохоножка с неодобрением посмотрела на свою ученицу.

— Плавничок, нет нужды грубить, — отчитала она ее. — Грозовое племя вольно обучать кого пожелает.

Плавничок пожала плечами, сверкнув янтарными глазами на Тихолапку.

— Извини, просто спрашиваю, — сказала она, но было непохоже, что ей жаль.

— Спасибо, но я могу спокойно обучаться, — с завистью ответила Тихолапка. — А еще я могу без вопросов сказать тебе, что у тебя в гнездышке утиные перышки и свежий пушок.

Глаза Плавничка расширились от потрясения.

— Спасибо, но нос и уши у меня работают как надо, — более не сказав не слова, Тихолапка пошла прочь, присоединяясь к Искре и Воробью — те были с группой воителей.

Вспышколап обернулся к своей группе, неловко переступая с лапы на лапу. Без сомнений, он не станет извиняться за Тихолапку — у нее было право вспылить, но сейчас он не знал, что сказать. Его выручил Скоролап — с широко раскрытыми глазами тот уставился на оруженосца.

— Ты сын Львиносвета? — с благоговением спросил он.

Рыжий котик стесненно кивнул. В Грозовом племени он пока что не сталкивался с последствиями того, что он сын одной из Троицы, но вне стен лагеря все еще были коты, испытывающие священный трепет от Львиносвета и от того, какую роль он сыграл в Великой Битве.

Глаза Скоролапа расширились.

— Ого. Какого этого? Ты когда-нибудь видел, как он использует силу?

— Скоролап, оставь беднягу в покое, — побранила его Утесница. — Это его первый Совет, нет нужды еще сильнее перегружать его.

Оруженосец в явном смущении опустил голову.

Вспышколап почувствовал жалость к ученику. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Скоролапу и сказал ему:

— Нет, сила моего отца проявляется в битве, а я еще не видел его в настоящей битве. Но вот Воробей с Голубкой постоянно используют свои силы.

Скоролап навострил уши.

— Правда? — горячо спросил он.

Оруженосец кивнул.

— Ага. Когда мы были котятами, нам ничего не сходило с лап. То Голубка слышала, что мы делаем то, чего нам не следовало делать, то Воробей видел, как мы что-то замышляли и останавливал нас прежде чем мы вообще могли что-то сделать.

Скоролап весело заурчал, а Вспышколап услышал приближающиеся шаги — четвертый запах прокатился по острову. Он обернулся и увидел, как по древо-мосту переходит новый отряд воителей, сильных и закаленных в бою шрамами. Вспышколап сморщил носик, принюхиваясь к четвертому запаху, и узнал его — он уже чуял его во время пограничных патрулей.

— Похоже, это племя Теней, — мяукнул он.

От группы откололся и прыгнул на Великое Древо рыжий кот.

— Должно быть, это Рябинозвезд, — вслух понял Скоролап.

Вспышколап вспомнил, как Тихолапка рассказала ему, что как-то встретила предводителя племени Теней на границе — тот был вежлив, но в какой-то степени пренебрежительно отнесся к ее слепоте. Из рассказов о племени Теней он предположил, что их предводителю подходит такое поведение. Голубка говорила, они довольно порядочные коты, но предпочитают не доверять другим племенам.

Как только Рябинозвезд вскарабкался на Великое Древо, вперед вышла Хмурая Звезда, повелительно подняв хвост.

— Коты всех племен!

Перешептывания в толпе затихли, и каждый кот поднял голову и уставился на Великое Древо.

Серая королева продолжила:

— Совет начался, племя Ветра желает говорить первым.

Остальные трое предводителей выразили согласие кивками.

Кошечка гордо подняла голову и объявила:

— Сезон преподнес нам добрую охоту. На наших пустошах — изобилие кроликов, и сейчас у нас появилось двое новых воителей, которые помогут нам ловить их. Темнокрылка и Буроспинка стали воительницами!

Вспышколап увидел двух кошечек — одна была темно-серая, а другая крапчато-бурая — обе с гордостью подняли головы.

Племена стали поздравлять их:

— Темнокрылка! Буроспинка!

Но Вспышколап не мог не заметить, что некоторые коты равнодушно молчат, а некоторые даже с неприязнью смотрят на новых воительниц. Угорек, еще один оруженосец из Речного племени, стоявший позади него, заметил:

— Хмурая Звезда выглядит счастливой.

— Конечно, — ответил Скоролап. — В конце концов, Темнокрылка и Буроспинка — ее крови.

Вспышколап с интересом обернулся к нему.

— Правда?

Небольшой котик кивнул.

— Да, они котята Верескоглазки и Ветерка, а Ветерок — сын Грача.

«Котята Ветерка.» Теперь Вспышколап понимал вялую реакцию толпы. Всех воителей, сражавшихся на стороне Темного Воинства в той битве, изгнали из племен, включая Ветерка. Тем же, кто обучался в Сумрачном Лесу, но выбрал сражаться на стороне племен или же не сражаться вовсе, позволили остаться, но предатели все равно оставались изгоями. Он и забыл, что у Ветерка были котята в племени Ветра. Должно быть, до Темной Битвы Верескоглазка была его подругой.

Когда шум стих, Хмурая Звезда продолжила:

— У нас также появился новый оруженосец — Скоролап.

Коты снова начали поздравлять, на этот раз Скоролапа. Вспышколап присоединился к толпе, наблюдая за тем, как Скоролап от гордости распушил шерстку на груди.

Следующим вышел Ежевичная Звезда.

— Нам тоже везет в эту луну, хотя у нас нет воителей, которых мы могли представить. Скоро у Голубки появятся котята. Белка тоже недавно перебралась в детскую.

На эти новости тоже отреагировали поздравлениями, но были и неуверенные бормотания. Вспышколап услышал шепот некого кота рядом: «Надеюсь, он убедится, что в этот раз она действительно ждет котят.»

Котик почувствовал прилив гнева. Только потому что Белка соврала, чтобы защитить сестру, не ставило под сомнение ее преданность. Это было несправедливо. Он знал, что многих котов это задело, но, если бы он был кошкой, он бы не раздумывая сделал тоже самое для Тихолапки.

Ежевичная Звезда не дрогнул, даже когда коты внизу зашептались о неверности его подруги. Когда бормотания стихли, он продолжил:

— В ближайшие луны у нас появится больше оруженосцев. Сейчас в Грозовом племени все хорошо, — он отступил назад, чтобы позволить заговорить другому предводителю.

Следующим вперед вышел Рябинозвезд. Рыжий кот был мрачен, его облик был напряжен и неприветлив. Вспышколап вспомнил, как Тихолапка упоминала, что Дубравник болен. Неужели он умер?

Старый рыжий кот прорычал:

— Сосногривка недавно родила двоих котят — Сивушку и Ночку.

В этот раз поздравления зазвучали теплее — новые воители или оруженосцы означали новых врагов в битвах, но котята всегда были приятной новостью.

— В эту луну мы ждем котят Рыжинки, а котята Светлоспинки скоро станут оруженосцами. В племени Теней добрая охота, но это не означает, что мы позволим кому-то разделить ее с нами, — он многозначительно посмотрел на толпу внизу, а затем отступил назад. По толпе пробежало тревожное бормотание. Вспышколап задался вопросом, почему предводитель племени Теней был так агрессивно настроен, но затем заметил горб за плечами Рябинозвезда и серые пятна на его морде. Может быть, он болен?

Невидимая Звезда, раздраженно махая хвостом, сделала шаг от края ветки. В ее голубых глазах застыл твердый и непоколебимый взгляд. Вспышколап вспомнил, как старейшины упоминали, что мать Невидимой Звезды тоже была предводительницей. Она точно выглядела так, будто была рождена возглавить племя.

С жесткостью в голосе она объявила:

— Я пришла с новостями о краже добычи. Племя Теней крадет добычу с территории Речного племени!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания от переводчика:  
> Не мог не позволить себе отказать в удовольствии перевести Eelpaw (который был бы дословно как "Угрелап") как Угорёк. Согласитесь, в этом есть некий русский колорит.
> 
> Долго думал, как адаптировать новоявленных воительниц племени ветра - Darkbreeze и Nightfern. В итоге проассоциировал breeze с чем-то летящим и получилась Темнокрылка. В котовоительской вики указана еще одна кошка с суффиксом *-крылка - это Снегокрылка. Это, конечно, чья-то вариация перевода, ведь в оф.русском переводе она просто Снежинка, однако раз кто-то тоже дошел до мысли, что *-крылка звучит неплохо, значит, можно без сомнений использовать.
> 
> А вот с ее сестрой Nightfern вышла засада. Корень *ноче- у нас никто ни разу не использовал в переводах, а fern это многослоговой па-по-рот-ник. Одним из видов папоротника считается листовик. Но назвать Листовичкей, и все будут путать с Листвичкой - уже не вариант. Папоротница вообще песня - кото-воительский феминитовов и так неожиданно много (даже у меня там три главы назад была гениально-переведенная Seedlight как Подсолнечница). Так что осталось пойти по окрасу и получилась, увы, простая Буроспинка.   
> Конечно, еще были варианты Каштанка или Бурушка, но тут бы точно никто не стал Отголоски воспринимать всерьез (напоминаю, у нас уже есть Угорек) - одна собака, другая лошадь хах


End file.
